


Not Fair

by GrimdarkMandalorian



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkMandalorian/pseuds/GrimdarkMandalorian
Summary: set soon after the throne room scene at the end of episode IV





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> im having Emotions™ also idk how to write beginings or endings so have this

Luke's back hit the wall, and he slid down to the floor, hands over his face, shoulders shaking. 

"Dammit Leia! Those two Jedi... and Rogue One... they should have been here to see this! It's not fair! I've done nothing!" A clang as he tossed his medal at the opposite wall. "I was just in the right place at the right time. They worked so hard, and all they got for it was death. I've just barely joined this fucking rebellion and I'm already considered a hero. They should have been here!" He punctuated each of those last words with a fist against the wall, angry tears streaming down his face. "They deserved to see the Death Star destroyed, they deserve to be here to see the fall of the Empire!" He looked up at her with reddened eyes. "How can _this_ be the will of the Force?"


End file.
